twistedfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny, Lacey, and Archie
The love triangle between Danny Desai, Lacey Porter, and Archie Yates. Moments Socio *Danny returns from juvie and attempts to reconnect with Lacey. *Lacey and Archie are revealed to be dating. Grief Is a Five Letter Word *Archie doesn't like Danny talking to Lacey, and constantly calls him names like "freak", "killer" and of course "Socio". *When Danny and Archie fight, Lacey gets worried. PSA De Resistance *When Danny and Jo join the sobriety skit, Archie tells them to leave while Lacey stays silent and obviously conflicted. *When Lacey preforms with Danny and Jo, and her performance seems sincere, Archie looks mad. *Danny tries out for Archie's soccer team, and makes a good impression on the coach. *Danny tells Archie that he gets that he doesn't want him talking to Lacey and she probably doesn't want to talk to him anytime soon anyways, but he simply asks that he stops giving him a hard time since it is hard enough coming back to a place he didnt want to be. *Archie tells Danny that even if he did stop calling him names and bullying him it wouldn't be over, because he wont ever fit in and be normal again in Green Grove. Sleeping with the Frenemy *Danny joins the team and he and Archie seem to be trying to get along. *At Danny and Archie's first game, Lacey goes and watches them play. *Danny smiles at Lacey from the field after seeing her show up and she smiles back, making Archie irritated and aggressive with Danny during the game. The Fest And The Furious *Archie doesn't go to the Fall Festival or Formal with Lacey. *Danny and Lacey kiss, twice, behind Archie's back. Three For The Road *Danny and Lacey go on a trip to Connecticut to investigate Regina's murder with Jo behind Archie's back. *Danny sees Lacey texting Archie and gets uneasy but when she notices he plays it off and allows them to text. We Need To Talk About Danny *Archie gets jealous and angry when Danny befriends a fellow team mate. *Lacey waits for Archie after soccer practice. *When Archie aproaches and goes in to hug and kiss his girlfriend, Lacey rejects him calling him "sweaty and gross" - offending him. *Danny aproaches Archie and Lacey to talk friendly as a group, and Archie tells him to leave after calling him names. *Lacey defends Danny from Archie and Danny thanks her for her support but Lacey quickly feels tension in the air and walks away avoiding further conversation. *After Lacey leaves, Archie and Danny get into a brief argument. *When they get alone time, Danny tells Lacey that the kisses they shared the other night are all he can think about. He asks if she has the same feelings, and she is unable to answer him. *Danny and Jo are invited to Tyler's party and don't want to go but after Danny hears Lacey is going he is eager to attend. *Archie poisons Cole with moth balls and frames Danny, and since Danny is already a suspect in Regina's murder he must be removed from the team and the coach tells him to lay low about it to avoid publicity. *Archie and Lacey spend most of their night together. *Danny spends most of his night staring at Lacey and drinking 40 oz. of beer. *When Lacey and Jo try to get Danny's Tara secret out of him he lashes out and tells them that he was kicked of the soccer team instead, and insists that it was Archie. Jo believes him and Lacey is in disbelief, causing a breif argument about Lacey's "innocent" boyfriend. *Danny and Lacey almost have sex right next to Tara's gravestone. *Lacey breaks up with Archie and then goes back to Danny's house. *Danny and Lacey hook up and begin secretly dating. Docu-Trauma Poison of Interest Out With The In-Crowd Trivia *Danny and Lacey have been sex partners since they were young children. *Lacey and Archie have been dating prior to the Pilot episode, and break up in We Need To Talk About Danny. *Danny and Archie have a rivalry. *Danny and Lacey kiss twice in The Fest And The Furious, almost have sex in We Need To Talk About Danny and begin secretly dating short after, succeed in having sex in Docu-Trauma, and break up in The Truth Will Out. Quotes Category:Groups Category:Stubs Category:Relationships Category:Article stubs